


【周三】《纸心脏》/一发完

by Rvin



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——腹黑温柔选✘表面乏味实际是sq主播英——不是单纯搞yellow,算是一辆温柔车——之前脑过的梗，具体大纲指路这里——1句话johnten,N句话markchan“他抬手手背抹掉的眼泪只攒了半毫升，眼眸垂在白色被单边缘不敢靠近，郑在玹盯着他微翘的唇吻不语，吻走了一片温柔海。”
Relationships: Jaedo - Relationship, markchan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	【周三】《纸心脏》/一发完

蝉声栖树，夏日的脚步走了半程。金道英盯着窗外那颗绿意旺盛的老树发呆，手边的书停留在上节课末的页面内容久久未有动静，直至他正前方的同学也扭过头来看他，用铅笔末端红色软橡皮头敲了敲他的桌面，他才慌神应答。

“金道英同学，今天似乎格外喜欢走神呢，或许能告诉老师有什么特别的原因吗？”

“……啊，是！”

被点名的人猛地埋头看着自己早已不知所云的书本某一处，条件反射站起来的时候差点带倒了凳子，抬头迎上讲台旁老师格外考究的镜架后锐利的视线，下意识避开却对上那个人的注视，瞬间红了面颊。

全班都转过头来注视着此刻停顿无言的他，但只有那个人的眼神中透露着自己在意的讯息——戏谑，好奇，还有一丝恶作剧般的调笑。隔着整间教室的距离，遥远却专一，越过停滞的空气，扑打在他早已绯红的面颊上。金道英突然觉得自己失去了平时组织语言的能力，手指下意识地蜷缩起来，攥紧了书页纸面的一角。

嘶——

在众人哄堂大笑中，讲台上的老师皱着眉摇了摇头，失望地将走神中甚至当众破坏书本扉页的金道英请出了教室。墙上的时钟举起长短不一的黑色指针挥舞着小巧节拍，距离这节课下课仍有十五分钟之长，他垂着头向外走的时候感受到黏在自己身上的注视们纷纷收回了自己的触手，最后仍只剩下唯一存留的执着，他抿着唇克制住自己偏过头确认的冲动，只在最后走出教室门前借着门框的遮挡匆匆往那人的方向暼了一眼。

只因那生了温度的注视来自郑在玹，是他那颗不听话的心擅自喜欢上的人。

此刻他只能沮丧地倚在教室外空无一人的走廊墙边，小心翼翼地捧着心口的位置，听到那处仍在为一份偶然的注视怦然震动。很久以前开始，他就知道了自己的心意，然而他的心似乎是大胆地爱上这个人，实际中脚步却不肯向郑在玹真正走出一步。

甚至，在同一个班级里，他找不到任何自己与郑在玹的直接联系，除了作为任何人都视为老师眼线的学习委员职位，他连主动开口朝郑在玹打招呼的理由都欠缺。如今，又一次在郑在玹面前丢脸，他的脸色因为窘迫愈发红润。

金道英沮丧地吐出一口气，仿佛这样能散去心头萦绕不散的那抹窘迫，但脑海中烦恼的源头又止不住地冒出来。他发呆的原因，一整天失魂落魄的罪魁祸首，还是他晚上的破格事业。

要怎样留住直播间的更多观众呢？

今天，可怜的金道英因为过于认真地思考这个问题，而被老师发现课堂走神而请出了教室。

  
金道英第一次接触这个行业来自于一次偶然的经历。住在隔壁的发小回国读书后时不时会给他发来视频通话，然而最近他们的聊天变得日渐开放起来，特别是对方交了男朋友并第一时间告诉他以后。

“啊，原来永钦你是喜欢男生的吗？”

然而对方很坦诚，甚至对他的不知情感到惊讶。

“你不知道吗道英宝贝，我用你的电脑上同性网站没有十次也有八次了吧，你查一下就会看到了吧哈哈……噢我跟你说你真的应该看看，那上面的男人们有多性感，啧！噢不对现在的我已经被禁止访问了，因为我有我亲爱的johnny了嘛……我跟你说，他真的又性感又可爱……”

后面的对话金道英已经听不到了，在他听着发小的絮絮叨叨打开了自己浏览历史记录中的某个网址后，他对着意外弹出来的某个直播框红了脸蛋。

交缠的呼吸，含情脉脉的注视，温柔的触碰，一场又一场镜头感极好的交欢……

前所未有的感觉，他意识到自己有了反应。

这是他第一次意识到自己的青春期汹涌而来的情欲归宿可能从来都不是胸脯酥软的女孩子，而是那个精壮帅气却神情淡漠的男孩。

如果是他和郑在玹……如果他能被郑在玹搂在怀里亲吻，他的指尖若能触碰自己身体的每一处，撬开他心房的每一处入口……像在一支圆舞曲的美妙旋律共舞，他愿意在郑在玹身下彻底绽放。

正如发小所持有的观念一般，他认同了这种类型的直播某种程度上犹如一种满足人体需求的艺术追求。而通过镜头带有筛选性的准备，里面的主角可以自由展示自己自信而美丽的胴体，连出于快感的呻吟都让人羡慕，他们在隐私得以保护的同时，释放独属于自己小世界中的魅力。

青春潮的冲刷与恋而不得的苦闷早已包裹了金道英，他在某次主动对着摄像头褪去身上那套书呆子气沉重的死板校服时，终于获得了重生的资格。

几乎是义无反顾的，金道英成为了一名正式色情主播。

每天晚上21:00，他会从自己收拾整洁的那张软榻床边缘抱着枕头半遮着自己的胴体，一点点挪动着自己沐浴后泛着粉色的乳白色身体，最终在露出下巴尖的距离中停下，完成入镜。

最初只是青涩地自我抚慰，揉弄根部与柱头的动作略显僵硬，但好在他天生喘息得动听，干净可爱的性器翘在湿润的空气中，不一会儿便在吐露泪珠后软塌下来。

后来他小心翼翼地观摩了与他同类型的几位高人气博主的直播，面色通红地发现居然有许多丰富的花样等着自己尝试，于是开始给自己的视频增添色彩。

终于有一次，他的努力收获了巨大的成功。

那天录视频之前，他看着身上那件本来要褪下的白衬衫，突然回想起下午音乐课排练时郑在玹倚在钢琴旁沉默地盯着自己单独练声的模样。所有的男孩都被要求端正地系着领带，而只有郑在玹在看着他随着老师的琴声开口的瞬间伸手扯松了那规矩死板的领结，似感到有些燥热般解开锁骨上第一颗纽扣，再注视回金道英身上的眼神直白得过分。

金道英的声线几乎快因为那股侵略性极强的注视投降般颤动了，直到被允许回到排练队列中仍然燥热着脸颊，他感受到自己已经被训练得十分敏感的某处悄悄在西装裤下起了反应。然而课上短暂的交锋似乎并没有改变什么，下课后郑在玹换下礼服抱着篮球出了教室，连看他一眼也没有。

可是这近乎诱人犯罪的荷尔蒙在金道英记忆深处扎了根，在他今日直播惯常依靠回忆着郑在玹的面孔进入状态时疯狂地生长起来。金道英突然就改变了原本的直播计划。

他赤着足下了床。初春的单人间泛着倒春寒的冷意，透过他触碰光裸地板那每一颗圆润的脚趾头渗进他的心里。金道英打了个寒战，却更坚定地朝自己房间角落那架钢琴走去。

镜头最后对准了琴凳与琴键所在的空间。金道英背对着镜头，一颗怦然跳动的心在指尖触摸到黑白键的瞬间似乎平静下来。跪坐在黑丝绒的琴椅上，下身赤裸的人儿轻轻抬起手，郑重地放在白键上，纽扣全开的白衬衫松松垮垮地挂在他身上，半边白嫩的肩头暴露在空气中，情色的意味随着琴声缓慢悠扬地响起一直勾勒至他圆润可爱的蜜桃臀尖。琴谱上是一首情歌，乐音像是月光下撩动人心的邀请，末尾是缱绻的情话。

他在绵绵不绝的音波流浪中回了头，镜头只拍得到绝色美人此刻微昂起的下巴尖，薄薄一片腰盈盈一握便会碎一般脆弱，周身犹如涂抹月光般皎洁，而演奏者本人胸前樱桃微翘，似乎等待着人来采撷。

这样都还不够。

金道英小心翼翼地坐在将琴键们保护在下的琴盖之上，深感地方之狭窄，只好以一个格外不知羞耻的角度大张着双腿，摆成前所未有的大“M”字形，然后，像所有淫荡浪货一般，将润滑液沾进自己的后穴，浅浅地抠挖起来。

未到秋季，蜜桃却似乎成熟了。

蜜桃色的臀尖在主人觉得羞耻的红润面色下愈发显出粉色，粘稠的透明液体散发着甜蜜的桃色滋味，与他暗恋之人手上那股淡香的蜜桃味如出一辙。随着自己手忙脚乱地换上震动棒的动作，金道英在空虚和快感的缝隙中喘息起来，甜蜜的香味勾着他早已迷糊的神智，恍惚中只觉得是郑在玹亲手为他揉弄着臀部绽放的隐秘入口，又格外凶猛地在他的身体里冲撞起来。金道英咬着下唇，像脱水后挣扎的鱼，柔软的腰身前所未有地扭动着，唇边泄出一声格外黏腻的呻吟。

只是幻想，就能让他胆小的那颗纸心脏满足到冒泡。

钢琴被弄得一塌糊涂，直播的人气在那一次也到了全站前五，后来成了瘾。不念着他的名字便不得高潮，不幻想被他从后穴狠狠侵犯便不够满足，直到粉嫩柱头哭出白色液体，金道英才能在自己满带泪痕的腮边感受到滚烫的羞意。

镜头中的他，取乐自己也助乐他人。

现实中的金道英却仍然只是个抱着书装乖的书呆子，是体育课上慌不择路地挪开注视郑在玹勾着球服擦汗的视线时羞耻感直线上升的怂货。

可至少，他知道他的感情在这方小世界一点点地绽放，开出了花。

渐渐地，他的老观众也会注意到他每次高潮时喊出的模糊泣音中深藏的那个名字，好奇地问他那是谁。金道英只承认那是自己求而不得的梦中情人，却从来不敢妄想自己会与郑在玹真正有所接触，在观众面前永远将对方放在自己白月光的位置上，却对他们怂恿自己表白的举动笑而不谈。

我只是卑猥至此意淫着他用以自亵的人，我其实也有纯粹的爱，却不敢擅自拖他下水。

金道英一次次高潮着，一次次堕落在自卑到极点的心田，最后万劫不复。

然而最近直播数直线下降的情况是从隔壁名为“Coco's Love”的博主入驻后开始的。金道英对他有所耳闻，只知道Coco本人原本一直与自己一样以单人直播闻名，而且曾因为性感的小麦色皮肤与催情油的诱人使用而被观众们推荐成继自己钢琴视频后的网站神片之一。但据他所知，这位直播新人并没有与自己产生冲突的现象，按理说他的崛起并不会导致金道英自己的观看数下降，而如今事实显示确实如此，这便使金道英疑惑了起来。

而在他好奇地点进Coco的最新一期直播时，发现对方这次竟然不是单人秀了。他身旁那个男人哪怕带着面罩也能看出来是如何干净帅气，比Coco略高一些的身高在床上却显得格外高大，大概是Coco本人天生骨架小的缘故。只见视频里男人勾着Coco的下巴狠狠进行法式舌吻的动作带着一股子极浓的占有欲，在Coco快高潮时堵着身下人的马眼坏心眼地诱哄着他用发颤的甜腻声线叫自己“哥”或者“daddy”，却又意外温柔地会在Coco困意十足时将人搂在怀里轻哼着加拿大腔调的摇篮曲帮助爱人入眠。

看得金道英眼眶微红面色绯红，他退出后紧接着点开了Coco主页置顶的说明视频，戴着上半面可爱小熊面具的年轻主播指着身后还毫不知情地背对着镜头拨弄吉他弦的男人，笑得眼睛里直冒小心心。

视频很短，中心内容就是Coco开口的话。

“Hello,guys.I've got a boyfriend.”  
(大家好呀，我有男朋友啦。)

于是惯常在19:00的Coco直播间换成了男朋友回家后的每晚21:00，正好与金道英的直播冲突了。而真正的双人互动确实比与玩具互动的单人偷欢更刺激真实，这才导致了同时间段里金道英直播间中观众的大量流失。

金道英在彻底明白自己人气流失的原因后坐在电脑前发呆。他心有不甘，却找不到其他合适自己的时间段与新花样。

男朋友……当然，他也很想要一个疼爱他的男朋友。但是这似乎不是人人唾手可得的幸福。

最终他心不在焉地结束了今晚的直播，结束前扫了一眼评论区，看到某个观众很关心地建议着“要不也试试和他人一同直播试试”，退出这个网站的念头又被摁下去了几分。

他必须重新挣回流失的人气，才能继续在网站上拥有立足之地。而且以私心来看，他心知肚明与滚烫肉体的真正触碰之感远胜于与被冰冷玩具无情地操弄。

但是，合作对象又要从何而来呢？

于是金道英陷入了深深的烦恼，又一次。

下课铃声打响的那一刻，金道英捧着怀里的书犹如惊醒般靠着墙站直了。目送老师离开教室消失在走廊尽头后正准备进教室门，却在教室前门与自己心心念念的人撞了个正着。

怀里的书差一点落到地上，被眼前的人下意识伸手接住，塞回他的怀里。

“谢……谢谢你！”

对方却没有出声回应。

金道英紧张得喉头耸动了一下，抬头却对上郑在玹似笑非笑的安定视线，好不容易散去温度的面颊又一次升温，只好独自尴尬不已。而郑在玹却像是与他十分熟稔一般，毫无预兆地抬起手揉了揉他刘海略长的顺毛黑发，噙着嘴角一抹笑意出了教室门。

好近，好近好近，真的好近好近好近啊……

晚上金道英抱着自己床上的长枕无声地尖叫，最后一狠心还是在主页上放出了在心里编辑已久的信息。

“为了升级账号Kimdy's Memory的内容，本人诚挚招募与我共同制作下一期视频的网友，要求如下……”

然而闻风而来私信的网友们大多不合心意，有些过于胆怯开口时只让金道英感觉合作时两人体位可能会互换，而有些人又过于粗鲁，私信下流又狂妄，开口闭口都是问他能否为自己的超大尺寸提供口等特殊服务，几乎像是使唤仆人的口吻让金道英看了深深皱眉，只觉得有被十足冒犯到。

而唯一只有一个画风清冷的账号，头像是或许只有金道英自己才印象深刻到能瞬间识别出来属于他最初上传视频的截图，是那日金道英喘息着伸手关掉摄像机——结束自己羞涩的第一次“献身”时，凑到镜头前格外清晰的锁骨。

这个账号的名字也平平无奇，连串英文字母组成的“PeachLove4Kim”,一看便是自己的忠实粉丝。而这人私信的语气平常而有礼。

“Would love to be your partner.Much pleasure.”(我愿意成为你的搭档，并且感到万分荣幸。)

金道英盯着这行字看了一会儿，眨了眨眼睛。

似乎在他格外紧张的时候，郑在玹的身影就会从他的脑海中自动出现，让他更加头昏脑涨。这一次记忆指向了他唯一一次主动与郑在玹搭话地时刻。他强装镇定地走到不知道前一天干什么去了因此现在格外困倦地补着眠的郑在玹桌前，曲起指关节敲了敲他的桌面，在对方迷迷糊糊的眼神转成清醒的时候努力流利地说明自己的来意，“所以你现在必须要交作业了……”他试图加强语势以显得自己更镇定一些，却被那人利落地从书包抽出作业本塞进自己怀里的动作打断了未说完的话。

原以为会继续补觉的人也毫无预兆地站起来，比他略高的视线垂在自己开始泛红的脸上，哼出一声轻笑。直到对方离开教室，金道英脑袋中还自动重复着郑在玹摸着自己略翘的后脑勺发尾轻吐的那句话。

“不那么正经的话，果然更可爱啊。”

而此刻意识到自己又一次因为回忆而脸红了的金道英只犹豫了不到一分钟，就回复了一个“✓”，开始了与这位忠实老粉的私联。对方回复信息的速度不紧不慢，既不会给人一种扑面而来的窒息轰炸感，也不会慢到让金道英空等着抓心挠肝，对方将选择地点与时间的主动权交给了金道英，充分尊重了金道英的意愿，并一口答应金道英几乎是支支吾吾地发出的那段“我们俩都戴面具录像吧，包括见面的时候……因为没必要知道现实中是谁不是吗”要求。

时间最终确定在了这周六的下午，地点就在离金道英那间单人公寓两条街外的情人酒店。

在进入周末之前，金道英又一次在周五的最后一节课上走神了，然而这一次没有老师发现他，只不过在他回过神时却意外撞上了从前排投射过来格外炽热的注视。金道英不懂郑在玹的眼神中那些汹涌的情绪代表什么，透过他斜前方两个位置正起立回答问题的同学身旁的空气旁若无人地投射在自己身上，带着前所未有的审视意味。

他感觉郑在玹今天有点凶，最终忍不住低下头去匆忙用书本遮住自己的脸，仿佛这样就能让那人收回那样灼热的视线一般。

在周五的晚上，金道英明知自己明天就要将处子之身献给一个未曾谋面的网友了，却不由自主地想起郑在玹。

他那么凶地盯着自己的理由会是什么呢，怎么想似乎也想不明白，是讨厌我了吗？还是说，我对他的喜欢已经明显到被他本人知情了，他觉得恶心吗？那我的暗恋，我的心意是不是……不重要了呢。

金道英盯着天花板胡思乱想，窗外的蝉鸣突然大了起来，声声入耳，他顿时更加心烦意乱。

唉，金道英啊金道英，你还想他干嘛呢。你明天，可是已经要去约炮了呢，现在就算说什么纯粹的爱，你金道英不过是一个不能与他共享性爱之乐的人，不过是一个见不得人的色情主播而已……

他不记得自己是怎么当晚是睡着的了。第二天起来时，他想起下午之约，洗漱时望着镜子里那张略显憔悴的脸才感受到内心涌上来一股若有若无的恐慌。

与网友约炮……金道英你可真大胆呢，怎么最终做出了这样的事呢。你们既不了解对方，也没有机会聊天沟通，上来便做那么亲密的事，这样真的能够办到吗。

他握着手心那张半面罩踏进酒店时，感到手心的汗几乎浸湿了半年罩的鼻尖。另一只手握着手机，他最终站定在约定好的房间门口不敢进去。金道英觉得自己需要更多的时间做充足的心理准备，双手不由自主地攥紧了些，却差点被手机突然传来的震动吓得将手上的东西丢在地上。

金道英划开通知栏，发现是“PeachLove4Kim”发来的信息，或许是因为约定的时间将至，自己已经在房间里等待了一会儿而没见到他，所以关心地问他到了哪里。

他纠结了一下，便打字回复道自己很快会赶到，只是有些不熟悉路因此在酒店里迷路了。消息刚发出去，对方便贴心地回复着说自己这就来接他，金道英还没来得及慌忙回复拒绝，手上的半面罩还没来得及戴上，眼前的门突然被大力拉开，他从地毯处沿着眼前那对直挺的腿向上看，然后震惊地钉在了原地。

他觉得自己一定是思念成疾，不然为什么，对面的人分明是他暗恋许久的郑在玹！

对方也许同样没有意识到打开门居然能看到他，面露震惊，不过这幅神情也只在郑在玹的脸上停留了一秒，下一秒他就伸手握住了金道英冰凉的手腕，在走廊尽头处刚完事的某对情侣转角目睹两人尴尬境地前将人拖进了房间。郑在玹使得力道有些大，金道英反应过来时发现自己正被郑在玹裹在怀里，眼前的人身上干净的白色T恤散发出夏日阳光晒过后的安心味道。

可金道英的心此刻完全无法平静。

他听到自己那颗心剧烈地沸腾起来，犹如白纸徒劳地包裹着一团火，在火焰剧烈燃烧的同时，那层微不可观的防护纸快融化了，有什么东西像是新生的植根，正欲破土而出。

郑在玹的另一只手扣在他的腰上，两个人手上原本备用的半面罩此刻都掉在了门口的瓷砖面上，留下毫无遮挡的两个人面面相觑，发觉彼此的眼神里都藏着一片波涛汹涌的海。

两具紧密相贴的身体藏着夏日午后最直白的火热，牛仔裤与皮带的微弱摩擦是唤醒巨物的导火索，金道英咽了咽口水，几乎同时感受到后穴的湿意。

最终两个人安静地在柔软的大床上面对面坐下，谁都没有率先说话。金道英看着对面郑在玹裤裆处已经完全隆起的帐篷状，心里不知该喜还是羞，咬咬牙突然开始脱自己的短上衣。对面一直沉默的郑在玹见状，便也沉默地褪去了自己的白T，露出普通奶油白巧克力般分明的整八块腹肌来。金道英心里几乎同时倒吸了一口气，下意识扭头躲开视线，却又忍不住盯着那健康精壮的象征看，最终只弄得自己尴尬得手脚不知如何放。

好不容易待两人都坦诚相见，金道英终于试着第一次与郑在玹对视，却发现对方的眼神一直毫不闪躲地直视进自己的眼底深处，甚至在与自己对视的瞬间就流露出了如暖泉般安抚人心的温柔之意。金道英抿唇，终于在郑在玹包含鼓励的注视下主动凑上去，以近乎是虔诚的姿态，紧张地闭上眼睛吻了一下他的嘴角，分开时浅浅地留恋了一下，却不敢过分停留。

他本想直接吻郑在玹的唇，却怕郑在玹是讨厌自己的，最终只是浅吻了他的嘴角便匆忙地移开了本可以与他深情缠绵的视线。

而视线中那架固定好位置的摄像机突然映入他的视线，他猛地低下头，突然想起自己是以多么不要脸的理由约到了如今在自己面前的人，不由得羞耻得手脚蜷缩。

在郑在玹抬起手的同时，他下意识地闭上眼，声音细如蚊鸣，耳尖羞得通红:“对……对不起，我知道我就是直播主肯定会很让你扫兴，但是……但是看在我们是合作在拍视频的份上，就……就请你多疼爱我一些……”

“在玹同学，请你多疼爱我一些吧……即使，即使或许你并不喜欢我……”

由于过于羞涩，一颗心低进尘埃，泪珠几乎伴随着话语成串滚落出来，顺着金道英白皙的面颊流至嘴角，他只来得及抬手抹掉一边的泪串，另一只眼尾攒够了苦泪又争先恐后地落下来，掉进唇缝。苦意瞬间顺着舌尖弥漫深入，像金道英此刻持续下坠的心脏，几乎无法挽救。

金道英啊金道英，你多自私啊……

下一秒，却被人捏着下巴被迫抬头地接了一个几乎让他喘不过气的长吻。金道英震惊地瞪大了眼睛，看见自己爱了很久的那个人闭着眼沉醉在亲吻自己的此刻，嘴角的苦意被两人缠绵交换的唾液稀释，心头的苦涩突然被从天而降的甜蜜桃味一扫而光。郑在玹深吻着他的唇，双手捧着他的脸颊，像捧着这世间最宝贵的绝世珍宝，深深浅浅地探寻他口腔每一处温热。

“闭眼。”

金道英慌忙合上双眼，感受到郑在玹的动作更温柔了几分。长吻抽离后，那人探出软热舌尖，一点点舔掉他眼角的泪渍，最后在他的眉心印下缱绻的爱。

他抬手手背抹掉的眼泪其实只攒了半毫升，眼眸垂在白色被单边缘不敢靠近，郑在玹盯着他微翘的唇吻不语，吻走了一片温柔海。

金道英听见心持续燃烧，这次却不是向着灭亡，而是无限的热望。

郑在玹注视着他，眼神毫不闪躲，那样珍惜的目光，如此灼灼的眸中爱意，几乎快把金道英融化了。他从未见过那双情眸将如此浓重的情感落在自己身上，此刻他亲眼看见了，又亲身体验到了。

眼前的人笑了，眉眼弯弯，酒窝浅浅。

是独一无二的阳光模样。

“所以，要抱抱吗？”

金道英听见自己心脏上那层脆弱的伪装纸膜被爱的火焰温柔撕开后，一颗真心怦然动听。

郑在玹将他的腿向两侧推开，然后主动以面对面的拥抱姿势贴上金道英的柔软腹部，他结实的臂膀环绕着金道英圆润的肩头，和金道英接了一个又一个接不完的吻。

他的舌尖绘过金道英的肩头、乳尖、肚脐眼、小腹，最后留恋地在那羞涩着微翘起的柱头上啄了一口，满意地看到身下的人浑身颤栗着发出一声呻吟，白皙的胴体染上粉意。

润滑液略凉，像射精般粘稠地滴滴答答着落在金道英的小腹上，被郑在玹坏心眼地揉弄着他敏感的腰部推开，最后勾弄到微微收缩的后穴处。

金道英觉得自己的下身像是落了一场淅淅沥沥的春雨，粉桃成熟的甜香却又分明又是秋天才有的佳景，而两个人此刻在夏日相爱了。

郑在玹进去的时候，金道英不知所措地咬着自己的指根，试图遮住自己被前所未有的快感激出泪的面孔，却被身上温柔耕耘的人抓着手压在一旁柔软的白色枕头上变成十指相扣的姿势，嘴唇只闲着半秒又被郑在玹叼去细密地啄吻起来，吻得他意乱情迷，在郑在玹转战自己脖颈上小巧喉结时眼眸浮上一层空虚的雾气。

身下已经完全身上的人那根巨物被捅开了，后穴似乎天生就是为了容纳郑在玹的欲望而设，甬道里每处皱褶都被肉刃劈开碾平，被快感理所当然地填满。大开大合的操弄让金道英爽得脚趾蜷缩，抵在床单上不安分的扭动着，而郑在玹仍在加速顶弄，腹肌贴在他小腹上留下密密麻麻的酥软痕迹，后入时蹭在自己臀尖上更是有一种犹如被人打了屁股的羞耻感，金道英侧过头与背后的郑在玹接着缠绵的吻，在这个姿势下品出独一无二的快感。

“啊！喜欢……”顶弄到某一处时，金道英突然双目失神地叫出声。郑在玹慌忙把他翻过身来，小心翼翼地确认他是否感觉疼，金道英看着他俯下身认真地撩起自己前额刘海的关切模样，只觉得男人额角那滴汗也性感得无可救药，摇着头张开双手搂住郑在玹的腰，把自己整个缩进男人怀里，嘴里喃喃自语。

“不疼，嗯……喜欢……好喜欢你……”

郑在玹因为他突然主动抱住自己的动作惊讶了一瞬，转而却被怀中人难得毫无保留的表达融化了整颗心脏，下身缓缓恢复抽动的同时，不住地亲吻着金道英的眉心与鼻尖，好似怎么吻都吻不够一般，下一秒又将下巴搁上金道英柔软细发，将人深深嵌在怀中，腰部猛烈地前后耸动起来。他听着金道英长串的哭吟，知道他是由于剧烈地快感而非疼痛，便放心地将唇瓣贴着怀中人的额角最后冲刺起来。

“啊……呜嗯……啊……不行了……”金道英的哭腔愈发浓重，郑在玹的动作便愈发凶猛而横冲直撞，“可是好爽……呜啊……在玹……郑在玹……”

金道英感觉自己已经神志不清了，首次真正尝禁果的滋味与受到喜欢的人疼爱的幸福感完全席卷了他的所有感官，他一口咬上郑在玹的肩头，泪水决堤般流出来，随着两人的汗渍和体液混杂着融为一体，像两人终于想通的心意，汇成一滩春水沾湿了两人的心房。

“郑在玹……我好，我好喜欢你……不是因为这次，而是好久好久以前……就喜欢你了……”

最后，金道英在模模糊糊的自我剖白中倚在郑在玹的肩头睡着了，错过了对方柔软地落在他身上的眼神和轻揉他后脑勺的宠溺动作。

“我知道，所以……我来了。”

最近某网站的网友们觉得很悲伤。

一是他们非常喜欢的直播主Coco's Love在情人节这天发视频说最近可能要停更一段时间，因为他亲爱的加拿大男友向他求婚了，他们决定回男友故乡的小教堂办私人婚礼与顺便度蜜月。而最令人嫉妒的是，这个视频的末尾有一段Coco男朋友亲自作词作曲的求婚曲与口白，甜蜜得不禁让人直呼“Coco到底哪里找得这么有才技术又好又拥有大屌的男朋友！”

二是，他们期待了许久说要upload视频内容的直播主Kimdy's Memory终于在情人节这天更新了视频，名字是“Kimdy's Valentines Day”。嗯。看上去好像没什么不值得高兴的，毕竟是更新嘛，但是当网友们开开心心地点进视频一看，都最终纷纷在视频结尾哭着跑了出来。

“现在都流行把狗骗进去杀了吗！”

是的，这显然就是这位直播主的第一个双人视频，当然，也是最后一个。

毕竟视频的结尾，那个用了一百种姿势把我们Kimdy好好宠爱了个遍的男人径直走向了镜头，说出的话更是言简意赅。

“Well,he'mine.”  
（他是我的）

男人的声线成熟好听，他回头看了看已经陷入沉睡的某主播，朝镜头比了一个“嘘”的手势，再开口声音又低了几分。

“From now on……till forever.”  
（从现在开始……直到永远）

  
End.  
✨  
哈哈哈哈写完我自己也爽到了！  
算是最近看P站的zxxinsexy宝贝各种视频看多了脑出来的梗，放在我们叁身上真好吃嘿嘿。  
我可算是兑现承诺了哈，写完啦！  
不过很多人已经知道剧情发展所以全文可能没什么意义？？？我也不知道你们观感如何啦……  
所以祈求评论告诉我一声！  
同样期待小心心小蓝手！  
看我熬夜码字真的不能点一下下嘛( ‘-ωก̀ )


End file.
